


With Careless Abandon

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Community: writers_choice, F/M, M/M, Male Slash, One-Sided Relationship, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica wasn't the first, but she seemed to be the one who was always there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Careless Abandon

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to [](http://clair-de-lune.livejournal.com/profile)[clair_de_lune](http://clair-de-lune.livejournal.com/), who wanted some M/L. I went with a slightly different flavor for this one.

x-x-x-x-x

Veronica wasn't the first, but it always came back to her. She was the one who always seemed to be there.

No matter the betrayals or breakups, she returned to Lincoln's orbit. She stole the light from the sky, leaving Michael lonely and trapped in darkness, isolated from the only thing he'd ever wanted.

She didn't even know it.

At first, Michael was supposed to be too _young_ to have those feelings. Getting older didn't change anything—you weren't allowed to get wrapped up in your _brother_ like that, which meant that all Michael's feelings were wrong. Either way, he kept them hidden, forced to watch every time Veronica waltzed into Lincoln's life again and soaked up the attention Michael craved for himself.

The other girls—before and after and in between—didn't have the same impact. They still got in the way, and any time Lincoln took one of them back to his bedroom Michael had to leave the apartment just to keep from going crazy. Almost any girl could turn Lincoln's head hard enough that Michael became an afterthought until she was finally gone.

But Veronica was more.

They'd grown up together, and sometimes Michael wondered when she'd gone from being "that girl upstairs" to occupying a spot on their sofa and in Lincoln's arms. It seemed like he'd been tricked, that she'd somehow betrayed their friendship.

But he still liked her as much as he resented her, and it bothered him that he couldn't separate those two things. He wanted so much to blame her, even though he knew it would be unreasonable. The problem wasn't Veronica, it was that Lincoln always chose her, and probably always would.

Sometimes things would go great for months, where it was just Michael and Lincoln, alone. They'd spend their evenings watching TV together, with Michael sitting as close as he dared and even occasionally pretending to fall asleep on Lincoln's shoulder. He always ached with the need for more.

But then one night the phone would ring, and Lincoln's voice would get low and intimate. Michael's heart always sank at the sound of it, because he knew what was coming.

No matter how he tried or how long he waited, it would never make a difference.

Veronica Donovan would always own the part of Lincoln that Michael so desperately dreamed of having, even if she never bothered for long to try to keep it.

 

_\----- fin -----_


End file.
